Buen Karma
by infestedluar
Summary: Luego de tener un día terrible Tomoko termina en un malentendido en el cual terminara con novio de la noche a la mañana y definitivamente no va a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, después de todo ha esperado mucho tiempo para esto, así que le sacara el máximo provecho a la situación para volverse popular antes de que se aclaren las cosas.
1. Un buen mal dia

Tomoko Kuroki, una chica sin algún atributo descabale, una chica de preparatoria que no se distinguía entre la multitud, cualquiera que la viera no obtendría ningún interés en su persona y ella era consciente de ello. En su vida no había ocurrido nada interesante o digno de contar, había vivido una vida bastante aburrida hasta ahora, más algo que ella no esperaba estaba punto de pasar.

"Rayos, rayos, rayos, voy a llegar tarde, no debí dormir con los audífonos puestos, no escuche el despertador". Corriendo desesperadamente por las calles Tomoko se maldecía a si misma por tal descuido, aun en movimiento seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¡Esperen! No es esta una escena común en los animes y mangas, cuando la protagonista corre con un pan en la boca y choca con un chico guapo al cruzar una esquina, y al tropezar mi ropa interior queda expuesta y el chico resulta ser un delincuente y luego discutimos, para luego descubrir que es un nuevo estudiante transferido y comienza nuestra historia de amor agridulce en la que lentamente el odio se convierte en amor hasta que finalmente tenemos sexo apasionado para entonces descubrir que estoy embarazada y…" Debido a sus delirios la chica termino chocando en verdad con una persona, a causa del impacto su mochila escolar salió volando dejando escapar su contenido, después de unos segundos sin entender que pasaba la realidad la golpeo de vuelta a la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

"No, no, no" pensó, había chocado con un hombre de edad madura que vestía un traje de oficinista quien también había dejado caer sus cosas, las personas que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a mirar la escena y a murmurar "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" Su ansiedad comenzaba a tomar control de ella, una mujer que se encontraba cerca se acercó a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—. Le pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

—S-si—. Contesto ella temblando.

El hombre comenzó a recoger sus cosas y otras personas también ayudaron, ella se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo intentando evitar cualquier contacto visual con la gente "¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Se supone que nadie camina por esta calle, ¿Es porque vengo tarde? ¿Es un castigo?" Pensaba mientras tomaba lentamente sus objetos que le entregaban los transeúntes.

—G-g-gracias…—. Dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Una vez con sus cosas en brazos, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia un callejón hasta quedar fuera de la vista de las personas, dejo todo en el piso con calma y puso sus manos en su cabeza.

"¡¿Por qué?! Ni siquiera he llegado a la escuela y ya quiero ir a casa", ahora que tenía oportunidad miro con más atención sus cosas y pudo notar que su caja del almuerzo se encontraba abierta, la tomo para ver los daños, afortunadamente parecía que no se había derramado nada pero todo el contenido se encontraba revuelto, después de unos segundos de permanecer inmóvil cerro su caja y la metió a su mochila junto con sus demás útiles, "hoy es un mal día" pensó mirando al cielo y poniendo una sonrisa desesperanzadora en su rostro.

Al llegar a la escuela la reja se encontraba casi cerrada, no había ninguna otra persona a la vista, nadie más que el profesor encargado de cerrarla, quien la miro sin una expresión en específico.

—¡Llegas tarde!—. Tomoko solo permaneció en silencio. —Además, parecía que no tuvieras ninguna prisa, acaso querías que cerrara la reja, si no quieres asistir a clase mejor quédate en casa—.

Tomoko se inclinó un poco a manera de disculpa, entro al edificio y cambio sus zapatos pero en lugar de dirigirse a su salón de clase, se dirigió hacia el baño.

"¡Maldición! ¿Quién se cree que es? No es más que un pobre desgraciado que seguro no tiene a nadie que lo quiera porque es un amargado hijo de…" Comenzó a tallar sus ojos con fuerza, se encontraba a punto de llorar, abrió la llave y se lavó los ojos con agua.

"En verdad quiero ir a casa…" se encontraba justo frente a la puerta de su salón intentando encontrar valor suficiente para soportar las miradas que generaría al entrar.

La duración de las clases se sentían eternas, el deseo de irse siguió presente incluso hasta la hora del almuerzo, todos los grupos comenzaron a formarse como acostumbran, pero esta vez parecían más ruidosos.

"Que rayos se creen gritando de esa manera, acaso no saben que molestan a los demás con sus pláticas sin sentido, son monos ruidosos que quieren atraer la atención de sus iguales al lanzar llamadas de apareamiento a los cuatro vientos" se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana, coloco sus audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar la música más ruidosa y extravagante que tuviera en su lista de reproducción mientras visita sus sitios habituales, los sitios que visitaba en su teléfono eran los normales, al menos para lo que ella consideraba normal, pero poco a poco comenzó a navegar en sitios no aptos para la escuela o en público.

—¡Kuroki!—. El repentino grito de su apellido causo un espasmo en su espalda, volteo y miro como todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos. —Kuroki el almuerzo termino, toma asiento—.

De inmediato se disponía a guardar su teléfono pero cuando miro sus manos estas se encontraban vacías, "¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Mi teléfono! Lo tenía aquí hace un momento", con una mirada de terror se inclinó un poco hacia afuera de la ventana para intentar comprobar su peor temor, su celular y audífonos se encontraban ahora dos pisos más abajo descansando sobre un arbusto aun reproduciendo la música. "¡Kya! No espera, esto es bueno, tuve suerte de que terminara sobre ese arbusto, por lo menos no se destrozó al azotar contra el suelo, puedo ir a recogerlo, sí, eso haré"

—¡Kuroki la clase ya va a empezar, ve a sentarte por favor!—. Sentencio firmemente el profesor causando que Tomoko volviera a sacudirse para luego sentarse en su silla rápidamente sin ningún ruido y sin mirar al profesor.

"Maldición porque todos los profesores tienen siempre que ser viejos cascarrabias que no son capaces de complacer a las mujeres en la cama, ha puesto a que es por eso que todos están siempre de mal humor, si a esa edad ya no tienen la vitalidad, seguro que por eso ya no puede desempeñar su papel de esposo, si es que siquiera está casado, y se desquita con sus estudiantes, tal vez incluso descubrió que su esposa lo engaña con un chico de preparatoria, si no me sorprendería que esa fuera la razón de su mal humor je je", la clase continuo normalmente, pero ella seguía preocupada por su teléfono.

"Tal vez debería pedir permiso para ir al baño, de esa manera podría ir a recoger mi celular, eso es, es totalmente normal ir al baño ¿No? Es una necesidad biológica, solo debo levantar mi mano y…" Todo el salón se encontraba en silencio a excepción del ruido causado por el profesor al escribir en el pizarrón "no… no puedo hacer eso, voy a tener que esperar".

Finalmente el timbre de salida sonó, guardo sus cosas a la velocidad del rayo para salir lo más pronto posible.

—¡Kuroki!—.

"Qué demonios quiere ahora".

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre la tarea que me entregaste hoy—. Dijo el profesor sosteniendo una hoja de papel que se encontraba sucia.

Se acercó lentamente y el profesor le indico que se sentara en el banco frente al escritorio.

—Tu tarea está bien con la excepción de que la hoja en que está escrita parece haber sido pisada—. Señalo una enorme huela de zapato que se encontraba en el centro de la hoja. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—.

—M-mmm… bueno… y-yo… la… la hoja…—. Dijo débilmente intentando evitar a toda costa el contacto visual.

—¡Hey! ¡Te pregunte qué fue lo que paso!—.

Tomoko comenzó a temblar y a sostener con fuerza su falda.

—Bueno, no importa, dejare pasar esto, solo te pediré que la reescribas en una hoja limpia—.

—S-ssss-si—.

Sin mover en absoluto su cabeza o su mirada la cual se encontraba fija en el escritorio saco de su mochila una nueva hoja de papel y su lápiz, suspiro e intento calmarse.

"No debí levantarme hoy, debí quedarme en casa, debí enfermarme o resbalarme en las escaleras, cualquier cosa para evitar venir a clase", dio un ligero sollozo, al darse cuenta de esto entro en modo de pánico "¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo!... Si esto sigue así voy a terminar llorando en frente del profesor, ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Cualquier cosa menos eso, ¡Calmarme! necesito calmarme", miro las hojas que tenía enfrente "Si, solo debo concentrarme en transcribir esto, solo concéntrate en esto, si si".

Luego de lo que sintió fue una eternidad finalmente termino y salió del salón con rumbo al baño, mirándose al espejo pudo notar el ligero color rojizo de su ojos "… Ya ni siquiera estoy enojada, llorar dos veces en la escuela es demasiado para mí", lavo nuevamente sus ojos con agua "En verdad… en verdad quiero ir a casa".

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, todos los demás estudiantes parecían haberse marchado hace un rato y la luz del sol ahora causaba que las paredes blancas se vieran de color anaranjado. Cambiando sus zapatos y sintiéndose terriblemente mal camino hacia detrás del edificio para recuperar su celular, miro la parte trasera del edificio intentando deducir por la posición de las ventanas cuál era su salón y por ende en cuál de los arbustos había caído su teléfono, "… Ahí estas", desenredo los audífonos de entre las ramas, "Menos mal nadie se lo llevo, si alguien lo hubiera visto se lo habrían llevado para venderlo o peor, tal vez husmearían en mi información y luego me extorsionarían y tendría que hacer todo lo que me digan…" Y así empezó a fantasear sobre una situación en la que era extorsionada por un grupo de chicos que sin lugar a dudas terminaría con resultados sexuales, como casi todas sus fantasías.

—Disculpa…—. Una voz extraña la saco de su mundo de ensueño.

Un chico que parecía de su misma edad se encontraba parado viéndola directamente, esto no tardo en alterarla "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es el?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! No debería haber nadie en este lugar."

—Esto… Perdona la tardanza—. El chico se inclinó a manera de disculpa —De verdad lo siento, tuve algunas cosas que hacer y no pude venir antes—.

"¡¿Eh?! Qué demonios está diciendo", luego el chico saco de su bolcillo algo que parecía ser un trozo de papel color rosa doblado en tres partes que tenía pegado una estampa de corazón a manera de sello, "¡¿Una carta de amor?! A caso el piensa que yo…"

Aun con la cabeza inclinada continuo —Leí tu carta y creo que estoy listo para darte una respuesta—.

"¡¿Una confesión?! Espera, espera, espera, no es lo que tú crees, yo no, tu no…"

—De verdad muchas gracias por la carta…—.

Tomoko sintió una flecha atravesar su pecho. "Voy a ser rechazada… aun por una confesión que no es mía…"

—Por eso... si estás bien conmigo, yo…—.

"¡¿Eh?!"

—¡Hare lo posible por ser un buen novio!—.

"¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

¡Saludos!

¡Un fanfic de watamote en 2020! cielos debí haber visto el anime cuando se estrenó, no supe de lo que me perdí, bueno acabo de terminar de ver el anime y me dio el deseo de escribir esta historia.


	2. Aprovechando la Oportunidad

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo paso esto?!" Tomoko recordaba los acontecimientos que había sucedido solo hace algunas horas, luego de haber tenido uno de los peores días de su vida, repentinamente y sin aviso de algún modo había conseguido novio sin siquiera intentarlo.

Tendida en su cama mirando al techo intentaba comprender como había terminado en una situación así, "Esto es real, no estoy soñando, estoy soñando cierto, si, despertare en un momento, tal vez sin piernas", no pudiendo contener su ansiedad se levantó de un salto de su cama y se sentó en el borde "Esto definitivamente no es como pensé que sería mi primer relación amorosa… quiero decir también es bastante común invitar a salir a alguien de la nada pero… siempre pensé que conocería algún chico, tal vez un estudiante extranjero transferido, o en alguien que me rescatara de morir ahogada para luego comenzar una amistad que con el tiempo radicaría en una confesión para luego obtener un final erótico sin censura en el cual ambos derramamos nuestras pasiones al compás de una balada de jazz…"

Camino un poco hasta mirar su reflejo en el espejo "Pero por otro lado…" Se acercó más y más al espejo "Supongo que realmente soy bonita ¿no? Si ese chico debió quedar cautivado por mis encantos" puso una mueca de victoria "Pero…" inmediatamente volvió a tirarse en su cama plantando el rostro en la almohada "¡Ese tonto cree que fui yo quien se declaró! Ni siquiera sé lo que estaba escrito en la carta, ¡¿Qué pasaría si se entera que no fui yo quien la escribió?!" Comenzó a agitar sus piernas con fuerza y luego paro súbitamente "Pero por otro lado…" Sonrió "ya tengo novio, ¡Ya tengo novio! ¡Ya tengo novio!" lanzo su almohada al otro lado del cuarto y tomo su celular aun con una pequeña rama incrustada en él.

"Tengo que contárselo a Yuu-chan, incluso si es solo por un día hasta que se dé cuenta de que no fui yo quien escribió la carta, debo presumir de esto, luego inventare una historia sobre como rompimos, pero de verdad necesito contárselo a Yuu-chan" Paro justo antes de presionar el botón para llamar "Pero si Yuu-chan me pregunta acerca de él, como donde lo conocí, cuanta veces lo hemos hecho, o donde lo hicimos…" presiono el de al lado para escribir un mensaje "No puedo decirle todavía, creare un poco de misterio, así hare que sea ella la que me llame y podre contarle todo lo que quiera, quiero decir la gran mayoría serán mentiras pero la parte de tener novio es real… Será mejor que le envíe solo un mensaje por el momento" Volvió a recostarse mirando al techo "Tengo que presumir con alguien sobre esto".

Tomoki se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un manga cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse estrepitosamente.

—¡Hermano!… Hablemos—. Tomoko tenía una gran y siniestra sonrisa mientras una aura oscura parecía envolverla por detrás.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—.

Tomoko entro y se sentó en el suelo como acostumbra. "Bien solo tenemos que hablar como siempre y luego dirigir la conversación para que pueda contarle acerca de mi nuevo novio, pero tiene que ser de una manera sutil…"

—Esto… ya tienes novia hermano—.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no te interesa—.

—Je je eso es un no—. Tomoko comenzó a hablar con cierto aire de superioridad. —Típico de ti, apuesto a que eres un desastre cuando hablas con chicas, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso—.

—Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera—. Levantándose de su cama tomo a su hermana de la cara.

—¡Yaaa! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!—. Luego de unos segundos finalmente se libró del agarre de Tomoki, se dio la vuelta y lo miro por encima del hombro —No podía esperar menos de un virgen como tú, no tienes ni un poco de tacto con las mujeres, no me extraña que sigas soltero—.

—Estas más fastidiosa que de costumbre… Si solo viniste a molestar mejor vete de una vez—.

—Cielos realmente te pones a la defensiva no es cierto, Es acaso que tus hormonas adolecentes están explotando en un frenesí de impulsos carnales pero como no tienes novia tienes que conformarte con tu man…—. Tomoki volvió a sujetarla de la cabeza. —¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta!—.

—Hoy en serio estas insoportable…—. Le llevo lentamente de la cara hacia la puerta y con un empujón final la desterró de sus dominios.

"¡Bruto gorila con ojos de pescado! Como se atreve a tratarme así, solo quería ayudar a ese solitario cabeza hueca ahora que tengo novio, no sabe de lo que se pierde, en un par de años cuando viva solo en un departamento de mala muerte sin cabello me rogara que le presente a una de mis muchas amigas pero será tarde todas estaremos casadas, caerá víctima de depresión y morirá solo si ja ja ¡Ja! ¡Ja!" Volviendo a su propio cuarto, miro que su teléfono se encontraba vibrando.

—¡Yuu-chan!—. Con gran velocidad y destreza lo tomo y se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas de manera muy engreída, dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa altanera contesto la llamada, —¿Hola? ¿Yuu-chan?—.

—¡Mokocchi!—.

—Yuu-chan ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te va?—.

—¿Eh? Esto… bien, pero eso no importa, leí tu mensaje, ¿Es verdad?—.

—Mmm… ¿A qué te refieres?—. Miraba sus uñas como si hubiera tenido el más fino manicure de la historia —¿Te refieres al mensaje que envié?—.

—¡Si! ¡Tú mensaje! ¡El mensaje decía que un chico se te había confesado hoy! ¿Es verdad?—.

—Jo jo jo ¿Alguna vez te he mentido Yuu-chan?—.

—Pues… No… Pero esto es tan inesperado, me parece increíble—.

—Eso significa que no crees que hay un sequito de hombres guapos babeando detrás de mí rogando por mi atención—. Intento sonar ofendida.

—¡No! No claro que no, es solo que… Eres algo reservada…—.

—¿Eso que se supone que significa?—. Pregunto con un genuino tono de enojo.

—¡Nada! Nada, tienes que contarme, dime todos los detalles, ¿Cómo es? ¿Quién fue? ¿Es un chico de tu clase? ¿Es un chico mayor? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Aceptaste? —.

—Con calma conejita, te lo contare todo así que prepárate—.

—Si, por favor—.

—Fue un día normal, como cualquier otro, abrí mi casillero y me disponía a tirar las innumerables cartas de amor que aparecen diario, pero una de ellas llamo mi atención, una que lucía diferente a las demás, los chicos siempre me ahogan en halagos sobre lo hermosa que me veo, pero esta simplemente decía -te espero en la azotea- en verdad no tenía ganas de ir y tener que romper el corazón de otro chico, pero aun así fui, en la azotea la luz del sol mostraba un hermoso tono naranja los pájaros aletearon cuando abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba el, mirando al infinito con una rosa en su mano…—.

—Y… ¿Era lindo?—. Interrumpió Yuu.

—Por supuesto, me habría ido en ese mismo momento si no tuviera al menos cara de modelo, finalmente camino hacia a mí, se arrodillo y profeso su amor por mi recitando un poema sumamente cursi que no creo poder repetir, tomo mi mano, la beso y me pidió una respuesta—. Tomoko se desplomo en la cama y suspiro luego de probablemente haber pronunciado la mayor cantidad de mentiras que había dicho en su vida.

—¡Wow! Eso suena muy romántico… ¿Y qué respondiste?—.

—Le dije que tenía que pensarlo, tal vez lo rechace, sé que puedo conseguir algo mejor—.

—Ohhh… que mal, pensaba que si las dos tenemos pareja podríamos ir en una cita doble—.

—¿Uhhh…? ¿Ci-ci-cita do-doble?—.

"Una cita doble significa… salir a divertirse con otra pareja, eso es… ¡La epitome de la popularidad! Si ¡si! Yo y Yuu-chan vistiendo como zorras mientras nuestros novios nos compran todo lo que queremos, caminando por la calle siendo la envidia de todas las demás chicas de preparatoria, bebiendo en una limosina riendo sobre cuantas veces al día lo hacemos con nuestros novios si si ¡Si!"

—¿Mokocchi?—.

—… ¿Qué paso?—. Limpio una considerable cantidad de baba de su rostro.

—¿Lo rechazaras?—.

—Mmm… pensándolo bien, tal vez le dé una oportunidad, quiero decir el pobre se veía desesperado—.

—Entonces ¿Crees que es el indicado?—.

—E-el ¿Indicado? ¿A qué te refieres?—.

—Pues… siempre has sido una persona muy pasional, dicen que ese tipo de personas son de las que piensan mucho las cosas, aunque pareces seria por fuera eres una persona con emociones fuertes, bastante sensible—.

—¿Eh?—. "Que está diciendo…"

—Siempre he creído que tu serias la primera en tener una relación seria, las chicas como tu son de las primeras en casarse—.

—Yuu-chan…—.

—Mokocchi debo colgar, pero sigamos hablando por mensajería ¿De acuerdo?—.

—… … S-si—.

Un sonido agudo indico el final de la llamada, nuevamente se encontraba mirando al techo pensativa, "¿Sensible? … … … ¡Va! No importa, tengo que sacarle provecho a esto mientras dure, una vez que ese tonto descubra que no fui yo quien escribió la carta todo se acabó" Levantándose dio un pequeño bostezo y se acomodó en su silla frente al computador "Hasta que eso pase necesito hacer que la gente sepa que estamos saliendo, dicen que cuando una tiene novio hombres empiezan a llover alrededor de una por alguna razón, a los chicos les gusta probar la fruta prohibida jaja ¡Simios! También necesito evidencias que pueda presumir con Yuu-chan, necesitare fotos y esas cosas, ese chico… ¡Sera mi boleto para ser popular de una vez por todas!"

—Bien, lo mejor será prepararse—. Con una mirada de determinación empezó a navegar por internet.

Al día siguiente se encontraba recargada en una ventana de su salón de clase intentando mantener una postura que según su investigación le diera un aire de elegancia, a pesar de querer actuar con normalidad sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse "Donde se metió ese idiota, mis piernas se están acalambrando, incluso me tome la molestia de llegar temprano", miraba de un lado a otro en busca de su objetivo.

—¡Kuroki!—.

"… Ahí esta"

—Buenos días—.

—B-b-buenos… d-días—.

—¿Estabas esperándome?—.

—Y-yo… …—. "Que sucede, se supone que debo aprovecharme de él, tengo que seguir el plan."

—Esto ¿Kuroki?—.

—… ¿Q-que?—.

—Bueno me preguntaba… Ahora que estamos saliendo, quisiera saber más cosas de ti, como tus pasatiempos, que haces en tus días libres y esas cosas—.

—¿Eh? S-si…—. "Que sucede, no tenía previsto esto, piensa ¡Piensa! que hacen las chicas de preparatoria en su días libres" —Y-yo… Lo… Normal, me… Me gusta comprar ropa y… Comer helado y… Bañarme—.

—Entiendo…—.

"¡Que fue eso! Fue patético, rápido necesito cambiar de tema rápido" —Esto… Esto… T-tu…—.

—¿Mmm?—.

"¡Rápido! Pregunta lo que sea" —C-cu… Cu… ¡¿Cuáles son tus fetiches?!—.

—¡¿Eh?!—.

"¡¿Eh?! … … … ¡Qué demonios acabo de preguntarle!"

—…—.

—…—. "Algo… Alguien… Lo que sea… Que algo pase, que un meteorito caiga y desaparezcamos todos, que un ave muera en pleno vuelo, entre por la ventana y me golpee la cabeza, que alguien juegue con la alarma de incendios, solo… terminen con mi sufrimiento"

La puerta del salón se abrió y el profesor en turno entro causando que todos volvieran de inmediato a sus lugares para saludarlo apropiadamente.

"Estoy… ¡Salvada! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Tomoko se dirigió a su asiento con una nube de arcoíris a su alrededor y saludo con gran entusiasmo.

"Tuve un gran golpe de suerte, no debo desaprovecharlo, necesito plantear otra estrategia, veamos… ya no tuve tiempo de la charla antes de clase, así que lo siguiente será… comer el almuerzo juntos, ¡Sí! De esa manera seremos el centro de atención, todos esos descerebrados no podrán evitar voltear a mirarnos y cuando termine el almuerzo me acosaran con preguntas de toda clase… No hay manera de que no lo noten ¡Es el plan perfecto!"

—Kuroki—.

—…—.

—Ya puedes sentarte—. Dijo con calma el profesor.

—S-si…—.


	3. Euforia sin precedentes

"Bien tuve tiempo para pensar, solo tengo que invitarlo a comer, eso es todo" Saco su caja del almuerzo, "Si… solo necesito… invitarlo a comer conmigo… ¡rayos! nunca había hecho esto antes, al menos no desde que entre a la preparatoria, pero está bien, es algo muy simple ¿cierto? solo tengo que levantarme, tomar mi almuerzo y dirigirme hacia él y preguntar de manera normal si él quiere comer conmigo, pero y si dice que no… se supone que estamos saliendo, así que es normal que comamos juntos, aunque… solo ha pasado un día, ¿no será demasiado pronto? no quiero que piense que quiero apresurar las cosas… ¡¿qué estoy diciendo?! Se supone que voy a usarlo para ser popular, no importa lo que piense de mi… entonces…"

—Kuroki… ¿Estaría bien si almorzamos juntos?—.

—… … S-si… tú quieres…—. Contesto tímidamente.

—Bien—.

Acomodaron un par de escritorios para hacer una mesa improvisada donde poder comer con suficiente espacio para ambos.

"¡Je! un problema menos… ahora que estamos juntos sin duda alguna atraeré las miradas de las personas" Tomoko empezó a mirar de un lado a otro a los estudiantes que se encontraban en su campo de visión, saltando de un rostro a otro intentando encontrar alguno que estuviera mirando en su dirección, hasta que finalmente la encontró, una chica que se encontraba un par de lugares a la derecha la miro por un momento y pareció susurrarle algo a un compañera cercana.

"¡Si!" Continuo mirando, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido, esta vez noto a un grupo de chicos cerca del pizarrón, "¡Si!" Luego un grupo de chicas que se encontraban a lado suyo parecieron mirarla, en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron las chicas rompieron el contacto visual y comenzaron a murmurar, esa fue la señal para cerrar los ojos y concentrar toda su atención en sus oídos.

—Hey ya viste, Kuroki está comiendo con un chico…—.

Ni si quiera espero a escuchar más cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, "¡Sssssssiiiiiiii!" Un arcoíris de felicidad extrema parecía inundar su aura, todo se veía color de rosa, "¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente! ¡Están hablando de mí! Luego de tanto tiempo… No hablan de karaoke, no hablan sobre películas, no hablan sobre sus inútiles asuntos normales, ¡Están hablando de mí! Soy el centro de atención… Mi vida popular como una chica de preparatoria… ¡A comenzado!

—Te vez muy cómoda—.

—¿Mmm?—.

—Te diré la verdad, no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea que comieron juntos, sueles hacerlo sola, así que pensé que te molestaría, pero pareces estar bastante bien—.

—…—.

—Además… nunca te había visto sonreír, al menos no de cerca—.

De inmediato Tomoko cambio su expresión, bajo la mirada y adquirió un tono rosado, "¡Es cierto! Estoy… estoy… ¡Almorzando con un chico!" su respiración comenzó a agitarse "¡Esto es malo! Estoy poniéndome nerviosa, mis manos están empezando a temblar, si esto sigue así va a notarlo" dejo caer de sus palillos un poco de arroz que cayó en su escritorio.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Habla! Lo que sea, si se da cuenta será mi fin, necesito demostrar que estoy calmada" —E-e-e-esto… M-m-m-mi, m-mi…—. "Me está mirando, me está mirando fijamente, deja de mirarme ¡Deja de mirarme!" —Mi… … ¡Mi mano derecha está algo cansada!—.

—Entiendo…—.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿No me cree? ¿Cree que estoy mintiendo? Va a pensar que no quiero decirle la verdad y comenzara a creer que soy una mentirosa, tengo que explicarme mejor", —¡Está cansada por que la use toda la noche!—.

—…—.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso sonó tan mal! Se quedó callado, de seguro ahora piensa que soy una pervertida, pero que estupidez acabo de decir, necesito aclarar las cosas cuanto antes", —F-fue por… U… Usar el… el… el…—. "¡Mi voz! Mi voz no sale, estoy muy alterada, no puedo hablar, siento que no puedo respirar, si esto sigue así va a pensar que me pasa algo de verdad" —E-e-el… ¡Mouse de mi computadora al jugar un simulador de citas!—. "Acabo de…"

—¿Te gustan esas cosas?—.

"Se acabó ¿Cierto?… Después de saber esto va a pensar que soy rara y dejara de hablarme ¿Cierto?… Al final no pude sacarle tanto provecho a este malentendido de la confesión, pero ya no importa, el resto me vio almorzar con un chico hoy, tal vez eso sea suficiente, ¡Si! Solo necesitaba a este tonto para eso, ahora que mi vida de popularidad obtuvo el arranque que necesitaba seguiré yo sola, seguro que mañana estaré rodeada de personas que me harán mil preguntas y utilizare eso para poder relacionarme con la gente correcta, tal vez incluso otro chico me diga que sintió celos y peleara por mi jeje… Supongo que tendré que decirle a Yuu-chan que rechace su confesión después de todo".

—Vaya, no esperaba eso de ti—.

"Si, si, lo que digas… … ¿Eh? Esta… ¿Sonriendo?"

—Me alegra conocer más cosas sobre ti—.

"¿Qué?"

—Esto… No creas que soy atrevido, pero ¿Te gustaría ir al centro comercial saliendo de la escuela?—.

—S-ssi…—. Acepto Tomoko con una pequeña sonrisa y un suave color rosado en sus mejillas.

Terminadas las clases, esperaba en la puerta, "Debería esperar en alguna pose en particular, o tal vez podría…" Un grupo de chicos y chicas salió por la puerta pasando cerca de ella.

—¡Oigan que tal si vamos al centro comercial para variar!—. —¿Eh? Pero vamos ahí seguido…—. —Vamos solo un rato—.

"Perfecto, de esa forma podrán verme, en una cita normal con mi nuevo novio… Una cita… Con mi… … ¡Waah! ¡Voy a tener una cita con un chico! ¡En que estaba pensando! ¡No hay forma en que pueda hacer esto! Necesito tiempo para prepararme" Saco su celular y comenzó a intentar acceder lo más pronto posible a sitios que contuvieran información relevante.

—¡Kuroki!—.

Escondió su teléfono y saludo con la cabeza.

—¿Estas lista?—.

—…S-s-si…—.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar calmadamente y en silencio, "¿Debería decir algo? ¿No será raro que nos quedemos en silencio hasta llegar? Veamos qué temas de conversación puedo utilizar… Tal vez algo normal, si es mejor siempre empezar con algo tranquilo"

—H-h-hace un… un buen… cli-clima—.

—Sí, está bastante soleado, aunque en las noticias dijeron que podría llover mañana—.

"Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba… Pero ahora no sé cómo continuar, ¿Por qué siempre me es tan difícil mantener conversaciones? Solo necesito hablar de cualquier cosa… Pero cuando intento decir algo sin pensar termino diciendo algo increíblemente inapropiado, ¡Rayos! Pensé que conversar con mi hermano me ayudaría en mis habilidades de comunicación con las personas pero parece que fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo, siempre hable con el de mis cosas porque no me importaba su opinión, pero ahora con este chico es diferente porque… ¿Me importa lo que piense… de mí? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Solo lo estoy utilizando, no me importa realmente lo que pueda pensar de mí, esto es una mentira después de todo, y cuando la descubra…"

—Bueno, llegamos—.

Sin haberlo notado habían llegado al distrito comercial, había restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, cafés y muchos otros establecimientos de toda clase.

—¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir primero?—.

Tomoko miro alrededor sin elegir ninguno en específico.

—¿Qué tal si vamos ahí primero?—. Se dirigieron al árcade.

"Este lugar… de todos los que podía escoger… escogió este"

—Esto… la verdad es que te he visto visitar este lugar algunas veces así que pensé que te gustaría—.

"Dice que me ha visto… entonces sabe que suelo frecuentar este lugar, ¡Oh Dios! Sabe que vengo sola, espera… él sabía que me gusta por eso quiso venir aquí para que me sintiera cómoda…"

—¿Te gustaría jugar un rato entonces? Está bien si no quieres…—.

—…—.

Se acercó a un clásico juego de supervivencia contra zombies y tomando una pistola de platico de la maquina lo miro con gran determinación, él le devolvió la mirada tomando la pistola de junto y metió una moneda para comenzar el juego.

El tiempo paso volando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tomoko se divertía sin pensar demasiado las cosas, olvidando por completo el pasado o el futuro, simplemente jugaba como normalmente lo hacía, incluso comenzó a guiar a su compañero a través del juego, como una líder dirigiendo a su escuadrón, sin medir el tiempo, sin notar a las personas que pasaban, se sentía realizada al jugar con otra persona, no es que el juego tuviera mucha diferencia de jugarlo con un compañero, pero la sensación de saber que estaba acompañada la hacía sentir una euforia que no había sentido antes, no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo.

Una pantalla de puntuación centellante indico el final del juego. Esto sorprendió la "Nunca… había terminado este juego con una sola moneda…" volteo a ver a su compañero quien lucía agotado.

—Cielos… ese último jefe… sí que fue difícil—. Dijo él entre respiraciones. —Iré… Iré a comprar algo de beber—.

Habiéndose retirado, Tomoko se quedó sola mirando la pantalla, el juego pidió ingresar los nombres para guardar la puntuación la cual era ahora la más alta.

—H-h-hey… ¿Qui… tu… qui… quieres jugar un rato más?—. Pregunto con los brazos abrazados por detrás y mirando tímidamente hacia la derecha.

—Seguro, te compre algo, no sabía de qué sabor te gustaría así que te traje uno dulce—.

—S-si… gra… gracias—.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál fue nuestra puntuación? ¿En qué lugar quedamos?—.

—¿Eh? Esto… no… nosotros… no… no alcanzamos la puntuación mínima—.

—¡Oh! Que mal, lo siento estuviste rescatándome todo el tiempo—.

—E-está bien…—.

Luego de eso ambos pasaron unas cuantas horas más en diferentes juegos de todas clases, cooperativos, competitivos, de suerte o habilidad, la verdad no importaba, al final, después de lo que a ella le pareció solo un par de minutos el sol se puso y comenzaban a encender las luces de alumbrado en las calles, ambos sabían que era momento de regresar a casa.

—En verdad que jugamos bastante, no sabía que te gustaran tanto los juegos y sobre todo no tenía idea de que fueras tan buena, creo que no pude ganarte una sola vez—.

—…—.

—Hey… esto… estaría bien si te agrego a mis contactos… para poder hablar y…—.

—Sí, eso… eso estaría bien—.

Sacando sus teléfonos intercambiaron contactos y finalmente se despidieron, Tomoko camino su habitual camino a casa en completo silencio mirando al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos con un rostro sereno.


	4. Mas ligera que una pluma

Tomoko se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación pensativa, "Ese chico… resulto ser una mejor compañía de lo que pensaba, ya pasaron un par de días desde que salimos y aunque no hemos hecho nada desde entonces hablar con él se volvió sorprendentemente fácil… Aunque aún digo algunas cosas increíblemente vergonzosas de vez en cuando, pero a el parece no importarle, me pregunto si solo es amable o secretamente se burla de mi por eso, bueno tampoco es como si hubiera hablado de cosas importantes, siempre terminamos hablando de cosas inútiles como la duración de las clases o el aumento de precios de la máquina expendedora… " Se levantó de la cama, camino un poco y se miró en el espejo.

"No he cambiado nada en mi apariencia… Pero… De alguna forma me siento diferente… ¡Podría ser…! Es esto lo que dicen que les pasa a las mujeres cuando tienen pareja, esa cosa que leí de las hormonas, acaso está funcionando de verdad, necesito comprobarlo…"

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano decidida a conseguir algo de información sobre sí misma.

—Hola hermano—. Saludo abriendo la puerta lentamente.

—¡¿Guhhh?! ¿Qué no sabes tocar?—.

—Je no puedes ocultar nada que no viera ya—.

—Y bien ¿Qué quieres?—.

Caminando sin prisa se sentó en el centro de la habitación. —¿Qué tal te fue hoy?—.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Normal supongo, porque no dices de una vez lo que quieres—.

—Lo siento, bien te lo diré si tienes tanta prisa…—.

"¿Eh? Ella… Acaba de disculparse…"

—Quería preguntarte si has notado algo raro en mí—.

—¿Algo raro en ti? Te vez igual de fea que de costumbre—.

—No, no me refiero a mi apariencia sino a mi forma de comportarme—.

"¡Ignoro por completo que le dije fea…! Esto… Esto está mal, definitivamente hay algo mal con ella" —Pues la verdad si has estado actuando raro últimamente—.

—¿Raro cómo? ¿Raro normal? ¿Raro anormal? ¿Raro dentro de los estándares…—.

—¡Raro y ya!—.

—¿Tienes algún ejemplo?—.

—Pues… Ya no sueles quejarte tanto por las mañanas y a la hora de la cena pareces más silenciosa que de costumbre, además no viniste a molestarme en un par de días ni he escuchado ruidos raros de tu cuarto—.

—Entiendo…—.

—No estarás pensando en suicidarte ¿Cierto?—.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!—.

—Entonces ¿Te estas drogando?—.

—¡¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy?! ¿El primer pensamiento que tienes al notarme rara es que estoy deprimida?—.

—Bueno no sería una sorpresa si ese fuera el caso—.

Tomoko se acercó con una cara sumamente sombría —Dime… hermanito… ¿Cuál es la impresión que tienes de mí?—.

—¡Estas muy cerca y das miedo con esa cara! Si ya no tienes más preguntas puedes irte ya—.

Volviendo su expresión a la normalidad Tomoko se alejó despacio del espacio personal de su hermano. —Tienes razón…—. Se dirigió a la salida. —Gracias por todo—.

—Espera…—.

—¿?—.

—Destrozarías a nuestra madre si te quitas la vida, así que…—.

—¡Que no estoy deprimida!—. Cerró la puerta con gran fuerza terminando la conversación.

"Que rayos pasa con el…"

Al día siguiente se encontraba sentada en el salón mirando al infinito, cuando miro llegar a su chico, de inmediato se levantó y por inercia se acercó a saludarlo.

—¡Buenos días!—.

—¿Kuroki? Buenos días…—. Dijo el en un tono extraño.

Se dirigió a su asiento sin hacer más contacto visual con Tomoko, ella también volvió a su lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso? Eso no sonó bien, acaso fui muy directa, acaso fui muy agresiva con mi saludo, ¿Hice que se molestara? Pero solo le dije buenos días incluso lo dije sin tartamudear, no fue eso ¿O si?" Saco su celular y con la pantalla apagada miro su reflejo, "Fue algo de mi apariencia entonces, ¿Tengo algo en los dientes?" Se quedó mirándose a sí misma en silencio un par de segundos, "Y si lo que le disgusto fui yo después de todo, mis ojos se ven terribles y mi cabello esta todo despeinado, y si solo lo toleraba al principio pero ya no puede soportar más su asco por mi…" Volteo a mirarlo de reojo asegurándose de que no lo notara y pudo ver como sostenía un papel de color rosa para después apretar el puño y arrugarlo.

Giro su cabeza inmediatamente y miro a su escritorio con una expresión de terror, "La… La carta… Aún tiene la carta… Al fin… Al fin se dio cuenta de que no fui yo quien la escribió, lo había olvidado por completo"

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad excepto por el hecho de que esta vez no almorzaron juntos, al momento de salir el salió primero y Tomoko lo siguió a una distancia segura sin ser vista, cuando finalmente abandono la escuela ella solo se quedó en la entrada viéndolo alejarse.

"Bueno sabía que esto no duraría para siempre… Es solo que lo olvide un momento, pero conseguí lo que quería ¿Cierto? Después de esto todos los chicos comenzaran a verme diferente y empezare mi vida popular ¿Cierto?" Sin darse cuenta camino hasta llegar al baño y se miró en el espejo para luego comenzar a lavar sus ojos, saco su teléfono y marco.

—Yuu-chan…—.

—¿Mokocchi? ¿Pasa algo?—.

Tomoko se encontraba sentada en un columpio mirando al cielo naranja del atardecer.

—¡Mokocchi!—.

Una muy exhausta Yuu venia corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Mokocchi vine tan rápido como pude—.

Ambas se encontraban ahora sentadas en los columpios.

—¿Tuviste una pelea con él?—.

Ella solo asintió en silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que paso?—.

—En verdad no quiero hablar de eso—. Respondió columpiándose con calma.

—¿Te lastimo de alguna forma?—.

—No, no es eso…—. "¿De qué manera puedo explicarlo?" volteo a ver a su amiga quien tenía un rostro de gran preocupación, "Talvez… debería decirle la verdad…"

Luego de una rápida explicación Yuu dio su veredicto.

—Deberías hablar con el de inmediato—.

—¿Tu crees?—.

—¡Si! Tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia en relaciones tampoco pero creo que ambas sabemos que las mentiras nunca son buenas—.

—S-ssi…—.

—Pasaron un muy buen tiempo juntos, esos sentimientos fueron reales sin importar cuál fue el motivo por el cual empezaron—.

—S-si tienes razón… ¡Debo hablar con el cuanto antes!—.

—Además, incluso si no funciona tienes al otro chico con cara de modelo—.

—¡¿Eh?! C-c-cierto… C-claro… E-el chico de la… la confesión cursi en la azotea… totalmente real… Si… ese chico…—.

—Bueno debo irme, pero cuentame como resulto todo de acuerdo, nos vemos—. Yuu se alejó despidiéndose moviendo el brazo con energía.

"Bueno al menos ahora conoce la historia real, no importa lo demás ¿verdad? Use otra mentira para encubrir la primera, pero negativo por negativo se vuelve positivo, si eso es, ahora puedo olvidar esa mentira y fingir que nunca paso, si eso hare, Nunca le mentí a Yuu-chan je je…" Recuperándose de su ligera exaltación mental volvió a llamar por teléfono.

—Escucha… ¿Podríamos vernos? Es importante…—.

Momentos después la pareja se encontraba reunida en un café sentados sin decir una palabra, ambos miraban hacia la mesa.

"Qué curioso… A pesar de que esto va hacer terriblemente humillante y probablemente lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida aun así, siento que debo hacerlo… pero aun así mis palabras no salen."

—Kuroki… hay algo que debo decirte…—.

—¿…?—.

—Es sobre… la confesión y la carta…—.

"Bien llego el momento, es ahora o nunca, sabía que llegaría este momento, fue divertido tener novio, al menos ahora para mi siguiente podre decir que tengo experiencia y seguramente esto me volverá popular, tal vez no demasiado, pero es un comienzo…"

—Lo siento pero no puedo seguir con esta mentira…—. Saco la carta rosa de sus bolsillos y la puso frente a el —¡Fui yo quien planeo todo esto para poder salir contigo!—.

—¡¿Eh?!—.

—Sobre la confesión, invente todo eso porque pensé que me rechazarías si me confesaba directamente, así que fingí que todo era un malentendido, pero cuando aceptaste no supe cómo reaccionar y luego… perdón, de verdad perdón por haber mentido—.

"E-estoy escuchando bien, el… se está… disculpando por mentir" —¿Tu… escribiste esa carta y planeaste todo esto para salir conmigo?—.

—La verdad es que me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo pero… como siempre estabas sola pensé que no te agradaría que un desconocido se acercase de pronto, así que te seguí durante mucho tiempo para intentar saber más sobre ti…—.

—Tú… me has estado… acosando… porque querías conocerme mejor…—. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Tranquila… entiendo si me consideras desagradable…— Se levantó y se preparó para irse cuando Tomoko lo tomo de la mano y lo apretó con fuerza.

Con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo dijo —Yo… iba a usarte como accesorio… solo te quería para que la gente me viera y hablara conmigo… pensaba desecharte luego de un tiempo…—. Levanto la mirada y en su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa retorcida junto con un par de ojos llorosos que mostraban una mezcla de alegría y tristeza —Pero la verdad me gustó mucho pasar tiempo contigo… así que… ¡por favor sigue acosándome más!—.

—¡¿Kuroki?! ¿E-estas feliz?—.

—Llámame Tomoko, o Mokocchi mis amigos me llaman Mokocchi—.

—… De acuerdo—.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa mientras seguían sostenidos de la mano.

Tomoko Kuroki, una chica sin algún atributo descabale, una chica de preparatoria que no se distinguía entre la multitud, cualquiera que la viera no obtendría ningún interés en su persona y ella era consciente de ello, o eso era lo que ella creía hasta hace un par de días. Se encontraba caminando hacia su hogar con una enorme y retorcida sonrisa en su rostro, aunque en su aspecto no se notase una gran aura de felicidad la invadía.

"El atardecer es muy bonito… jaja mírenme casi estoy brincando de alegría, parezco una niña de primaria, pero bueno… nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida, ahora que no tengo que preocuparme de estar sola o de no tener a nadie con quien hablar o no tener a nadie con quien ver los fuegos artificiales… me siento tan ligera, como si pudiera volar, siento que ya no le tengo miedo a nada, ya no soy una chica impopular, ¡No! De hecho nunca lo fui" dio un par de giros sobre sí misma como si fuera una bailarina, "Siento que dejo a mi viejo yo atrás con cada paso que doy, ¡Sí! Siento que una nueva etapa de mi vida está por comenzar" finalmente llego a su habitación y se hecho en la cama, mirando al techo pensativa pero no pudiendo suprimir su inmensa sonrisa, "Me pregunto si aún es demasiado pronto para comprar condones… ¡Ya se! Le preguntare a Yuu-chan"

* * *

¡Saludos!

Honestamente no me gustan demasiado los OC pero quería escribir una historia donde Tomoko consiguiera novio, mi problema con los OC es que generalmente se roban el protagonismo, por eso intente que Tomoko fuera la protagonista en todo momento, por ese motivo el personaje masculino no tiene ninguna descripción y ni siquiera nombre, más que un OC quise hacer como un avatar el cual cualquiera pude imaginarlo como quisiera y ajustarlo a lo que más le guste.

Quise escribir esta historia como una especie de abrazo hacia Tomoko, pues seguramente todos los que vimos el anime nos sentimos identificados con ella de una u otra forma y queríamos que todo saliera bien para ella al final.

Si alguien en verdad llego a leer esto ¡muchas gracias por leer esta historia!


End file.
